To Be A Myth
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: There were three children who went into the digital world before anyone else. They shaped both worlds, chose the digidestined, named their crests. Planned everything. They are destined to remain myths and legends. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**I wrote a digimon fanfiction again. It's been so long since I've written one, that the character's felt new to me. This is an idea that has been rolling around in my brain for the past few weeks. I feel like June needs some more love, and this is a way to also establish how the twelve digidestined that we know are connected to the first children to go to the digital world. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cassie. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

_To Stay a Legend_

_ To Be a Myth_

_ To Become Yourself  
_

They left no trace, no path to follow. They left only a legacy and a domino effect. Even Gennai, who had wisdom to spare, had no idea the identity of the three who were the first to save the digital world. They had defeated Apoclymon, and left behind a detailed plan.

Not that anyone had ever seen the plan but those three, but its effect was sure eminent. When 7 new chosen were sent into the digital world, the three originals knew exactly what was going to happen. From Nyaromon getting separated, Patamon dying in battle against Devimon, to the multiple prophecies that occurred. This was due to careful planning and mathematics. You see, two of three were known geniuses.

They carefully laid out blueprints all until the final defeat of MaloMyotismon from the events at Highton View Terrace. They chose traits for each of the eight children who witnessed Greymon and Parrotmon fighting. They also took their younger siblings and their friends into consideration. Finally, twelve children were chosen to be the digidestined in their place.

To shape how these children reacted, people and relationships needed to be sacrificed. After setting up evidence of infidelity, the three managed to break up Nancy and Hiroaki, shattering Matt. He became cold, but that allowed him to properly embrace the crest of friendship. They sent Mr. Takenouchi off to Kyoto, leaving Sora fatherless, and her mother over protective. But through this, Sora could fully realize the potential of the crest of love.

They sent Mr. Kido an email explaining that Joe needed to be pressured to work harder than anybody else. Joe in tern felt that the world was weighing entirely on his shoulders, but this made him the reliable person that he became. These three made everything and anything possible for the digidestined.

However, these three realized they needed to sacrifice themselves to shape the personalities of their siblings.

Sam Ichijouji timed everything perfectly for his death. The idea was to plan the 'accident' so precisely that Ken would be shaken up from the attack, but still realize that it was an accident and nothing could be done to prevent it. What couldn't be predicted was Ken's overreaction to the entire situation.

Ken's planned path was instead switched with Cody's by accident. Cassie Hida, Cody's older sister, planned her death a little more drastically. She found a known kidnapper and paid him to kidnap herself and Cody. She had herself murdered in front of her brother's innocent eyes. This shaped Cody greatly, but he was happy to have his mother, and his father, and his grandfather with him. But when his father died, Cody's world silently fell apart, and he became shy and serious. But there was a key difference between Cody and Ken. Cody knew that these deaths were not his fault, but Ken lived in denial. This is what made Ken the Digimon Emperor.

And not Cody.

The plan was for Cody to be more devastated by his sister's murder, and for the spirit of Myotismon to realize that he could be more easily seduced by evil. But when Ken took full responsibility for his brother's death, the evil Digimon could not help but choose Ken to use the power of evil for evil's advantage.

If Cody had become possessed, the story would have turned out much differently. Ken would have been on the side of good from the start, and his relationship with Yolei would have blossomed much differently than it did. But Cody would not see the light until the end, but even then it wouldn't have saved him. He would have been consumed by his own inner demons, and never would have seen that it was possible to have friends. His tombstone would be next to his sister's and father's, leaving a sad and alone Mrs. Hida to wallow in her own misery.

June sometimes thinks the outcome wasn't so bad.

It was decided that she would not have to kill herself in order for the plans to be fulfilled to their fullest. She just needed to be there, to guide a young Davis into the world and keep him carefree, so that he would learn about responsibility the hard way.

She wasn't a genius, but she was the leader. She cooled Sam's hot attitude, and boiled Cassie's cold attitude. She made plans for attack while Sam and Cassie worked on decisive, mathematical defense mechanisms. Sam could carefully take apart one of the digital trees and convert it into a robot, and Cassie could program the robot to think and talk. June could cut down the tree. She was the practical one. The one who cared about who lived and who died, and how the world would be affected by every death.

Sam and Cassie were geniuses. They could have cured cancer, send a man to mars, build a better mousetrap. But June didn't care about any of those. She always felt guilty for being a part of her friend's deaths. They were her best friends, and by helping to plan this double suicide, she felt like she was murdering them as well.

She was just happy that little Cody didn't have to die. And for that she was grateful for the Yolei factor.

The Yolei factor was that Yolei became Cody's sister in Cassie's place. She was his link to the world, and stopped feeling so alone in the world. There was always an aching feeling of loneliness, but that was because he was years younger than his friends. But Yolei's friendship was a factor that scared Myotismon from having him possessed. Ken had nobody like that, so he had to deal with life alone.

June still has the six crests in her bedside table drawer. Three of them had known their owners; the other three June prayed would never fall into their hands. She didn't want their powers to be abused, and feared that Davis and Yolei were to headstrong to realize anything but their potential, and that Cody would be too consumed by his inner evil to notice the good in his crest.

There's the crest of forgiveness for Davis. He was always the first to forgive, the first to forget. He let Ken join his team regardless of his past as the Digimon Emperor.

June's own crest lay next to it. The crest of faith had always kept her strong. She had never given up on anyone in her life without a fight, and she wasn't planning on it now. She sometimes put the crest around her neck in times when she needed to believe in her family and friends.

Yolei's is the crest of strength. Though not physically the strongest, Yolei had never been weak in emotional strength. The youngest of four siblings, she had to deal with constantly being made fun of. But she proved herself reliable with keeping her friends strong as well.

Sam's crest, the crest of knowing, showed that he was smart. To a younger June's eyes, it was as though he knew everything in the world. Looking back, June realized that Sam knew little of compassion and family, and the little he knew of went towards Ken.

The crest of balance belonged to Cassie. Usually playing devil's advocate, she never took a side without looking at all possible reasoning first. She wanted to become a lawyer when she was older, a trait passed down to Cody.

Looking at Cody now, you would never guess that he would be the bearer of the crest of darkness. When it was planned that he would be the Digimon Emperor, Cassie wanted a part of her to be incorporated into her brother's crest. Because in the end, it was hoped that Cody would realize that darkness contained light, and thus would create a balance with Kari Kamiya. But now, Cody could never bear his crest without turning into the dark person his sister had tried to create.

Through all that has happened in her life, June is happy that it turned out like this. Though she's sad that she basically murdered the two closest friends that she'll ever have, she's happy that more people didn't have to suffer, to die physically and emotionally.

Because June is a part of the legacy, the domino effect, she changed both worlds. She shaped the digidestened. She helped them through her partner, Leomon, who swore never to reveal his connection to the three that came before the others. Her story is a myth to the digital world now, told by digimon to other digimon, so that it never dies.

She has sworn to never tell Davis and the rest of the digidestined. Because she's happy to remain exactly as she is now.

As a myth.

As a legend.

As herself.

* * *

**There it is. Please leave me a comment and feel free to critique it. But please no flames. Those break my heart.**

**Live Long in Song,**

_Cherry Blossom Haiku_**  
**


End file.
